Bulletproof - Sidestories
by Thao Sama
Summary: Random crack oneshots about our favorite trio! Please catch up with the original story before stopping here! — Warnings: All chapters are a result of high sugar intake. Language may get dirty. Please prepare your mind, body, and soul before reading! OC SI HikaruxJunxKaoru — —I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF OHSHC— — HIATUS —


A/N: These are all pretty random and will take place in different times. Some might be ten years from where the story currently is, others might take place during the story. Idk. These are just random scenarios I think you all might like.

* * *

She had awoken to the violent buzzing of a cellphone. Jun, being the lazy teenager she is, decided to not even bother and chose to tighten her grip around Kaoru's bare torso instead. A few moments later, the annoying buzzing had finally stopped, and Jun felt her eyes slowly close. Her breaths began to even and she was on the brink of falling back to sleep when suddenly—

BZZZT. BZZZT.

Her eyes snapped open and she let out an angry sigh. Jun sat up and threw the covers off of the bed, not that it bothered the two gorgeous men beside her. They were pretty heavy sleepers, after all. She reached over to the small table beside her bed and looked at the three phones, trying to figure out who was bothering who this early morning. Hikaru's phone was buzzing. She picked up the vibrating phone and read the caller I.D: Mother. Her eyes grew wide.

If it was one thing Yuzuha Hitachiin was known for (besides being a very fashionable woman), it would be her impatience. She hated waiting and keeping others waiting, and she hated when her calls or texts were not answered or replied to right away. Jun looked at the corner of Hikaru's screen, it flashed four missed calls. She pressed the home button to Kaoru's phone and peaked at the corner of his screen, it said in big bold letters: ** S.**

Jun cringed before pushing Kaoru off of her bed and slapping Hikaru across the face to wake them up, both pairs of eyes snapped open, two helps echoed throughout the rather large bedroom.

"WHAT was that for?!" Two angry voices demanded.

"Your mother is calling!" Jun exclaimed, "You guys have nine missed calls total!"

The twins froze in their spots, eyes just as wide as Jun's were just moments ago.

"SHIT!" They screamed and tore the vibrating phone out of her trembling hands, but just when they were about to accept the call, the buzzing ceased.

Another missed call.

Their mother would not be happy.

Hikaru hurriedly typed the pass code to his phone with shaky fingers, he typed at a super high speed that even his twin couldn't catch up with. He had messed up. He tried again. He fucked if up again. And he kept fucking it up until finally, he was locked out of his phone. Kaoru frowned and smacked his brother's bare chest before grabbing his own phone and sliding his fingers through the little circles on the screen, drawing the pattern. He had gotten in wrong. He tried again. Incorrect again. And he kept trying until finally, he was also locked out.

Hikaru coughed. "Is now a good time to tell you that I changed your thing when you were out of the room as a prank?"

Kaoru shot Hikaru a sharp look, "YOU TELL ME THAT NOW?! WHAT'S THE PATTERN YOU DICK-BUTT!"

The older twin shrugged, "I forgot."

Kaoru let out a very loud exclamation of "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCK, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Before jumping over the female of the trio and tackling his brother back into the huge bed. They then began to wrestle.

Jun screeched in the inside, "YOU TWO! WE NEED TO CALL YOUR MOTHER BACK IMMEDIATELY!"

Too late.

Suddenly, the double doors to the huge bedroom were pushed open, in a rather violent manner, might I add.

"There will be no need for that." A very powerful, yet feminine voice announced.

The yaoi trio stiffly turned to the owner of the voice.

Yuzuha Hitachiin stood before them in all her glory. She allowed her eyes to examine the scene before her. Her two sons were sitting on the bed, both of them only wearing their boxers, while her best friend's daughter sat inbetween them; wearing only a sports bra and yoga shorts...

It was an interesting sight indeed.

"May I ask why you're sitting on the bed belonging to my sons, barely clothed?" She smirked, eyes showing amusement. She was definitely going to lose her bet with Jimin.

"I slept with them."

Yuzuha cackled loudly at the answer she had received, while the twins sputtered at her choice of words.

"Well, I was just calling because I needed you three to model for me...though if you're busy, I can give you some time," Yuzuha winked, "You three are experimenting teenagers, after all..." She joked.

Though Jun was the only one who had caught on. The twins were red with embarrassment.

"M-mom!" They shouted together,

"It's n-not like that!" Hikaru's cheeks grew another shade redder,

"W-we just c-cuddled." Kaoru hid his face behind his hands, his voice came out muffled.

Yuzuha snickered before turning around. Kids sure do grow up fast.


End file.
